My Immortal
by Misai
Summary: Songfic. Yuna contemplates about Tidus and what happens after defeating Veganagun and talking to the fayth. (Spoilers for those who have not completed X or X-2).


My Immortal  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: Lyrics and song belong to Evanescence. Characters belong to Square Enix and ideas belong to me ^_~!  
  
When the fayth told me they could see what they could do, I didn't know what to think. I was so caught up in this adventure that you must have slipped my mind several times. Again, I was able to have fun and fight for Spira's future. I wish you were here fighting with me.  
  
The fayth told me as we were leaving the Farplane, that they couldn't promise anything. I think it's better if they hadn't, because those emotions from two years ago, suddenly surfaced again. Whistling out in the beaches of Besaid, waiting for you to rise from the ocean and come back to me.  
  
Now it hurts to think of you. Everyone is able to move on but me. Shuyin and Lenne are going happily ever after but we aren't. Is it because I was selfish that you didn't come back? Is it because I was so insistent on clinging to past memories that you didn't return?  
  
My immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
I'm going to be twenty soon and you aren't here to celebrate. Did you have any idea how much my heart was close to stopping when I saw those pyreflies began to come from your body? I didn't want to believe it at all but you were the only one remaining strong and optimistic. Two years have not been enough to call those memories. I don't think three more will even give it time. Or ten or twenty more.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
You didn't come back. The fayth couldn't bring you back. I stand here at the place where love was born. The woods are dying and so will that memory of you. I don't want to forget you and your voice. I want to still remember it with the brightest hope that you might come back.  
  
Like that whistle when I was alone in the dark reaches of the Farplane. I could have sworn that was you. It crushed me when I heard it and saw your figure walk away as I ran towards you. Turn and look at me! Why does everyone else have it better off than we do? Shuyin heard those thousand words Lenne sang to her.  
  
If I sang a thousand words to you, could you hear it? Would you hear it and come back? I want you to. I desperately want to believe that you could because you're Tidus. You were real. Your skin, your eyes, your hair, your smile.  
  
The same blue eyes that carried me from a weak girl to the one summoner that rose to destroy Sin entirely. The same smile that kept my sanity intact. The same bright face that always told me there was more than the dead end to a road that I can still walk onwards. The same voice that brought light into the depths of darkness.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Without it, I was still barely able to live on. I still haven't forgotten and don't want to forget. How long would it be before I can forget that scar that lives on forever? Perhaps that one time in Luca was the perfect chance for me to scream to Spira that I love you and that I want you to come home.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
It's over now. I haven't gotten anything back from the fayth. Nothing has happened and you didn't return. Maybe things were just best kept the way they were. It's like that for a reason, right? As I turn back, and walk away, I think I can call this a memory at last. Even though I felt I have been selfish because this was our journey, I'm ready to go back and rebuild Spira along with Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and LeBlanc.  
  
If you do come back one day though, I'll whistle for you, and I can tell you all about what happened while you were gone. 


End file.
